Muérdago y Venganza
by Karkstrek
Summary: Takahiro no lo niega, ha visto cada pequeño detalle del adormito en la cintura de Issei, justo sobre su…


**No tienen idea de lo mucho que me encanta el MatsuHana :'3. Está en mi top 5 de OTPs en HQ :'v.**

 **En fin, disfruten esta cosa navideña :3**

* * *

 **Muérdago y venganza.**

-No, Issei. No -Hiro vuelve a negar.

-Pero Hiro...

-¡NO!

Takahiro puede escuchar a Oikawa reírse a su espalda. Diablos, no es necesario que se gire para saber que Iwaizumi está sonriendo burlón también.

Está bien, Hiro acepta que parte de la situación es su culpa, después de todo fue él quién lo sugirió hace unos cuantos días -palabra clave: Lo sugirió, no se refería a que Issei lo hiciera. Y que tal vez, -casi, nada está comprobado hasta que él lo admita- se muere por pesar a Issei bajo el muérdago. El problema radica en algunos factores:

testigos, muchos.

lo hace, Oikawa jamás le va a dejar olvidarlo. NUNCA.

muy temprano para eso, hay niños. _Diablos, Issei._

4.Aún le falta hacer unas compras.

hij… Kunimi está cerca, no le gustaría traumatizar a alguien tan joven y preciado para él.

án en un centro comercial, ¡carajo!

-Vamos Mattsun. El chico se ha esforzado.

Takahiro no lo niega, ha visto cada pequeño detalle del adormito en la cintura de Issei, justo sobre su… El punto es que no quiere perder su dignidad frente a tanta gente.

Así que hace lo más lógico. Niega el 'bonito' -y se queda corto- regalo antes de golpear a Oikawa. A lo que Iwaizumi sólo ríe un poco más.

-Gracias, pero no, gracias, Issei -le observa fijamente a los ojos, esperando que el de las cejas de oruga entienda a lo que se refiere. _Vamos Issei, nos vemos en mi casa en una hora -guiño-_ , intenta transmitirle mediante comunicación cejapática.

Issei le observa fijamente, su expresión inmutable. Sin embargo, Takahiro sabe qué el otro le ha entendido al ver sus ojos. Uno tiene que pasar mucho tiempo con Issei para darse cuenta de que:

*Su rango de expresiones es prácticamente nulo: sólo sonríe muy de vez en cuando, ni siquiera tiene líneas de expresión en el rostro.

*Su rostro es inexpresivo. Sin embargo, sus ojos delatan completamente lo que él quiere expresar.

*Takahiro se considera un experto en el 'arte' de entender a Issei Matsukawa.

 _Debería escribir un libro._ Hace una nota mental.

-Está bien, Takahiro -Matsuhana sabe que ha ganado. Issei se victimizará, dándole a entender que sí entendió sus planes-. Pero no tenías que ser tan cruel -el moreno hace gestos con las manos, toma su corazón en una expresión de despecho. Típica de los dramas y novelas 'románticas' _basura_ si le preguntaran a Hiro.

Takahiro tiene que contener la sonrisa que se le quiere escapar. No debe reír o sonreír, se delataría y Oikawa e Iwaizumi nunca le dejarían olvidar eso. NUNCA.

Issei se retira tras eso. Retira el muérdago de su cintura - _una lástima_ , piensa Takahiro- para después despedirse de Oikawa e Iwaizumi, 'ignora' completamente a Takahiro.

* * *

-Fuiste muy grosero, Makki -comienza Oikawa.

Takahiro sólo le observa, pudo haberse comportado peor, pero eso no es algo que Oikawa necesite saber.

-Me disculparé con Issei.

-Deberías aceptar su regalo como disculpa -sugiere Iwaizumi. Takahiro no puede evitar sorprenderse (tampoco es como si casi se hubiera ahogado con su propia saliva, no, para nada), no es propio de Iwaizumi sugerir ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Oikawa, eres tu? -dice tras recuperarse- El verdadero Iwaizumi no sugeriría algo como eso -asegura. A pesar de que todo suceda muy rápido, es capaz de ver como Iwaizumi observa de reojo a Oikawa y como a este se le colorean las orejas. _Interesante_ \- ¿Acaso el capitán y la estrella harán algo? -mueve sus cejas sugerentemente.

-¡NO! -exclaman ambos al unísono. Takahiro sólo ríe.

-Está bien. Los dejaré -se levanta un poco de la parada del transporte público-. No es como si me interesaran sus intimidades - _Justo a tiempo para irse_ , piensa. No es necesario voltearse para saber que ambos están sonrojados.

El viaje a casa es de lo más aburrido para Takahiro. No hay memes nuevos en su página favorita de memes. No tiene mensajes de nadie y la lista de reproducción que estaba escuchando ya le aburrió, es la misma de hace un mes.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que su 'regalo' le espera en casa.

* * *

 **Extra 1:**

-Entonces, ¿Me engañaste? -cuestiona el de cabellos rosas.

-Takahiro, ¿Enserio creíste que te ofrecería como regalo algo así?

Takahiro tiene que morderse la lengua para no decir: _Si, en efecto Issei. Esperaba que ese fuera mi regalo. Pero parece que lo único que obtuve es un corazón roto._

-Por supuesto que no, Issei. No soy idiota -contesta, el tono de su voz es el que usa cuando está ofendido o quiere hacer enojar a Oikawa.

-Bueno, Hiro. Eres mi idiota favorito, así que te tengo un regalo -Takahiro trata de que sus esperanzas no se eleven demasiado. Issei coloca una cajita con el típico papel de regalo y un moño demasiado grande en sus manos- Sé lo mucho que te gustan este tipo de cosas.

 _Eres un idiota, Takahiro_. Se dice al sentir su pulso acelerarse. _¿Así que esto es lo que sienten los asesinos al reclamar su primera víctima?_ Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Issei observarle expectante.

 _Al mal tiempo darle prisa_ , y abre de una la cajita.

No puede evitar reír -y sentirse conmovido al mismo tiempo-, hay un montón de memes ahí. Los más relevantes del año, empezando por Pepe. Más eso no es lo que lo hace un regalo especial. No, Issei se ha esmerado en poner las caras de los miembros de Seijoh en cada uno de los memes -características físicas, obviamente, si no se pierde la esencia del meme-, Takahiro limpia una lágrima imaginaria antes de agredecerle a Issei.

-Esto es mejor que el supuesto 'regalo' -dice, a lo que Issei hace un gesto ofendido con la mano derecha.

-¿Disculpa! Si e tardé en escoger el muérdago perfecto para ese 'no-regalo'. Deberías ser más considerado, Hiro. Tal vez así tendrías posibilidades de obtener algo de mí.

Por segunda vez en el día, Takahiro casi muere ahogado.

-Issei, ¿acaso te me estás insinuando? -el moreno ríe antes de contestarle.

-Querido Hiro, necesitarías un milagro para que eso pasase.

Puede que Issei lo haga a propósito, después de todo sabe que dañar el ego de Hanamaki cuesta caro, y que este se esforzará en demostrarle lo contrario.

Issei es muy paciente.

* * *

 **Extra 2:**

-¡Vamos, Iwa! Tienes que admitir que Mattsun fue muy astuto -Iwaizumi se está hartando, Oikawa no ha parado de hablar de la 'sorpresa' de Matsukawa en todo el trayecto a casa.

-No lo he negado -contesta.

-Pero tampoco lo has aceptado, y eso no está bien, Iwa.

-Tal vez se lo diga personalmente a Matsukawa -comenta. La reacción de Oikawa no tarda en llegar. El castaño le arrincona contra la pared más cercana, bloquea toda vía de escape posible con su alta persona. Iwaizumi le observa burlonamente. Es la reacción típica de Tooru al fingir interés en alguien más- ¿No es eso lo que querías, _Tooru?_ -dice con fingida inocencia.

-No, _Hajime_ -el moreno no puede evitar estremecerse, la manera tan posesiva en que Tooru dice su nombre le hace temblar.

-¿Entonces? -es territorio peligroso, lo sabe. Pero quiere saber qué tan lejos puede llegar.

-Te lo demostraré en casa.

-Claro que lo harás.

Tooru toma su muñeca con fuerza el resto del trayecto a casa, recordándole a Hajime sus prioridades.

 _Feliz Navidad para mí_ , piensa Hajime mientras evita sonreír complacido.

* * *

 **Me contaron que ya no permitirá escenas 'hot' así que, ni modo. No se puede agregar un extra sobre la 'sorpresa' de Hira para Issei...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¿O sí? 7u7**

 **Feliz Navidad, btw :3**


End file.
